ember who?
by ember fan
Summary: what happens when a new teen comes to town with a secret team? JLxTT cross over SpxEb Alxrae second chapter 2 finished please review
1. ember who?

Chapter 1

It was like any other night at the titans tower, the young teens had just finished watching starfires favourite documentary on fungus, when beast boy put on a movie called "falling over my head' action/horror movie.

"So guys, did you like the movie?" beast boy asked trying his hardest not to laugh

"NO" raven snapped at him with her monotone voice as she always did" it was a pointless movie, it wasn't even scary.

"Yeah man, even the parts when the crazy chick cut of the guys head was so totally fake"cyborg added after ravens comment making beast bot slightly annoyed with them.

"Well team time for bed we have an early training session at 10:00"robin cut in because he knew that it would turn into a fight between the three.

Raven cyborg and starfire had all gone to bed when beast boy asked robin

"Why is she so snappy? Ok she can't show any emotions but that still doesn't mean she can be a total cow about everything all the time!"

Robin just shrugged and said, "I don't know"

Robin just stood there for a moment to think, when beast boy yawned and "THUD" smashed rite into the wall by accident from tiredness. Robin then heard a strange sound ed like a girl giggling but it wasn't star she was asleep and then he turned to face beast boys way but he saw nothing just an empty dark hall, beast boy had already gone into his bedroom, the girl quickly stopped her self from giggling any further just in case robin saw her hiding in the darkness of the tower she looked at him it seemed he hadn't, but robin did and just decided to ignore it, and thought it was his imagination.

The little spy left the tower straight after everyone had gone to bed she left just in case the other titans heard it and when to find out what the noise was. Just when she was driving away from the tower on her motorcycle she heard a voice on her ear piece it was the dark crusader him self

"Ember report, has any thing happened that I should be notified about "the pink haired/eyed girl replied

"No information you should know about" superman butted into the conversation

"Ember is you sure, remember what happened last time you didn't tell us, the world nearly ended ember"

That was a one time thing ok, stupid man"

Ember couldn't help but laugh

"She's really spent to much time with flash lately" superman had to add

"Hey ember what time r u getting g to the tower i'm starven"flash interrupted"

"I'll be right there ok geeze!"

Ember then hung up and sighs with annoyance

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning, starfire had made her speciality, glorps-plax.the rest of the team hesitated for a while until starfire shoved a huge spoon full into robin's mouth. With a quick discussed look on his mouth he swallowed it so not to affined starfire, and made a sigh of relief.

"Friends" star asked

"What is it star?" they all replied

"Well" she continued

"We haven't seen our good friends the teen titans east in sometime now and I'm missing my friends, why has this been" she looked at robin with her big green puppy dog eyes robin couldn't resist her eyes

"No reason star, except that we've been really busy, we're still friends with them, how about we ask them to come over next week does everyone agree to that "robin asked still looking at star.

"Yeah sure "everyone especially star

"Ok I'll call them now" robin said

But at that very moment a robbery was being committed by the hive five, and then the alarm went of "WA WA Wa Wa Wa"

"Robin what is it" star asked?

"It's the hive five"ribin answered

"Dude why do they call themselves the hive five when there is six of them" bb asked the team

"Well I don't bb, all I know is that there not getting away "cyborg answered hitting his hand like robin does.

" TITANS GO" robin shouted then the teens went to the scene

At the bank "wow we are going to be so rich"

Billy numerous said happy with himself.

"Those not ball teen titans better not come and reck our fun again" gizmo said angrily looking at the tower.

Then they saw the girl the pink headed/eyed girl "you guys must be the hive five right?"

"Yeah, and who are you suppose to be?" Billy said checking the young teen out.

"I'm Ember, and I'm going to set your world on fire literally "ember said then igniting her hands with a cheeky grin

"Well then lets put her out" jinx said having the same cheeky grin as Ember

Then the seven teens were at, it gizmo's backpack had four metal legs out but ember melted them to the ground and fried his backpack and all his tech systems, and then kicking him to the bank wall knocking him out straight away.

Jinx shot out one of her jinxes but ember caught it in one of her fire balls a shot it straight back at her knocking her right out, but then mammoth with his freakish super strength grabbed Ember then started squeezing her but ember's whole body ignited and then she got hotter and hotter and then he let go of her yelling "aaarrrrrr, she burnt me!"

Then Ember whistled and then out of no were two dog like lizard creatures surrounded the other two villains see-more and kyd wykkyd , although Ember hadn't seen them before but she knew her dogs could handle them, the dogs just wanted to end it all, her dogs knocked out the two but they couldn't knock out mammoth then Ember's powers grew immensely and then with a scream she through a giant fire ball as big as mammoth straight at him knocking the teen out cold, but she couldn't see Billy where did he go then she saw him running of with the money with a flick of her wrist a small fire ball flew Billy's way and then hit him and scent him flying into a brick wall knocking him self out

"Woo ho"Ember said ecstatically looking at her dog things patting them

Then the teen titans got there and then robin said "hive five prepare to surrender! Then robin saw the entire hive five knocked out cold he was so confused so was everyone else.

Then Ember walked out of the smoke and said "hi my name is Ember, I'm sorry for y'know knocking them out but they were robbing a bank so, i fugured i'd stop them!" ember said smiling innocently

"WOW dude did you just beat the hive five all by your self "bb asked looking really

Excited

"Well you could say that" Ember said that while looking into the smoke

"Huh?" bb just looking confused

"I mean I had help from my pet dogs"

"Dogs?" raven said looking a bit worried

"Yeah I'll show you them now, Jeremiah!

Habakkuk! Come on now hurry up!"

After Ember said that her dogs came out of the smoke and then sat down were they came up to her shoulders.

"Wow those are some dogs you have there

Ember" robin said with a big grin

"Yeah, they were Irish wolf hounds but they kind of mutated when a barrel of toxic waste got spilt on them by accident but they're ok now

"So Ember were do you come from? England?" bb asked. Ember looked angry and tightened her fists and then "SMACK" she slapped bb Rite Square in the face and said

" Never, Ever call me English again ok, I'm NOT English I'm Australian ok bb Aus-tra-lian.

" I like this girl" raven said grinning at robin.

"So Ember do u have any were to stay?" robin asked the young teen

"No that's why I'm here I never really had any were to stay I thought I might come over to America to join a team or something because there are lots of mutants in America" Ember answers looking at robin like star did.

"Poor new friend Ember you can stay with us can she robin?" both star and Ember looked at robin.

"I cook really nice food and I clean and wash and I know a lot about tech stuff and I can make you these disc that send out sonic waves disturbing any electronic devices!"

"Ok, ok you can be on our team" robin giving up

"Um, sorry beast boy um I've it will make you fill better I'll make some thing vegetarian.

"eerrrrrrrrr" beast boy just groaned

" oh come on wuss I didn't slap you that hard "Ember said that while picking the green teen up over her shoulder.


	2. love at first sight

Ok for those who have giving me reviews I say thanx lots and those who haven't I say

poo on you (**I fell so loved yeah me!)**

**Ok here is chapter two for real this time ok (MMMMUUUUUAAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"**SO Ember were did you live before you came to America?" Cyborg asked looking at her and grinning at her.**

"**Well I use to live with my parents at a circus and one night I woke up to them dead and I was told that someone had came into our tent and strangle them and tried to kill me but they came just in time and I slept through the whole thing and ever since then I lived with them yeah until I came to America 2 years in two month but I did go to this institute for mutants its called Xavier and I lived there until about 3months ago so yeah" she said sadly and trying not make any eye contact with her team, everyone was motionless at the mention of the young mutants pass. **

"**So Beast Boy what would you like to **

**eat ?" she said changing the subject and then giving bb a weird stare because he had an ice pack on his cheek.**

"**Vegetarian pizza? Ember still looking at the green weakling.**

"**Ok I'll make you vegetarian pizza and are you guys hungry ?"Ember asked her team mates**

"**Yeah" all said in unison.**

"**Ok Spaghetti Bolognese it is then ok well I'm going to be 30 mins ok ?ok"**

"**Robin "asked star**

"**Yes" he replied**

"**Are our friends titans east coming over soon because I do miss them so" Starfire said eyeing him on to call their friends**

"**Yeah sure star, I'll call them now if you want me to" he said happily waiting for her reply**

"**Oh yes ,that will be most joyous" star said then giggled at the gestor**

"**The who?" Ember asked the masked hero**

"**Oh yeah right there are other team members but they are spread all over the place like the Justice League" Robin said happily**

"**Oh ok cool that's cool" she said looking worried at the mention of the Justice League**

**because she hadn't reported to Bats in over 6 hours.**

"**Hello bee "Robin said to the chocolate looking girl**

"**Oh hi" bee said very unenthusiastically**

"**Tacos you always want tacos !"Aqualad yelled in the background at Speedy getting annoyed at that point because if his obsession of tacos **

"**So your point is?" Speedy said that giving Aqualad the evil eye under his mysterious mask**

"**So! so my point is that you never eat anything else than tacos, you just can't eat tacos all your life and besides don't you get sick of the same food time after time?"Aqualad stated looking at him waiting for him to answer**

"**Try me ,and no, the only thing I get sick of is you!" Speedy said and then stuck out his tongue and laughed at Aqualad and then started to eat his taco with self satisfaction that he had shut Aqualad up for once.**

"**yeah what's up bird boy" said Bumble Bee with a slight smirk on her chocolate completion **

"**So we were wondering if you guys weren't to busy to come over to the tower to "**

"**HANG OUT" Starfire said really loudly ,interrupting the boy wonder **

"**Yeah what star said" Robin nodding at starfires egger comment.**

"**Your sure you really want to hang out with two idiots "bee said while looking in Speedys and Aqualads way looking annoyed.**

"**Hey I heard that Bee" Speedy said with a mouth full of taco with an insulted look on his face.**

"**Oh please come it will be glorious ,you can meet our new friend Ember"Starfire said flying over to Ember and removing her from cooking and sticking her in front of the screen.**

"**Hi Bee ,I'm Ember ,nice to meet you" Ember said looking at Bee with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Wow nice accent let me guess Australian" Bee said. **

"**Thank you at least some one recognises Australian accents " Ember said looking at beast boy with a cheeky smile on her face. **

**When speedy heard Ember's voice he ran to the monitor and said quickly "I'm speedy I love your pink hair and pink eyes" .**

**Ember went bright red and just replied" Thanks".**

**Speedy new from that moment he was in love with the new titan, Ember.**

"**So Robin we'll come over now is that ok?"**

**Bee said waiting for an answer.**

"**Yeah sure "Robin replied.**

"**Ok well then see you in ten okay" at that comment the both team leaders hanged up.**


End file.
